


O' Death

by Teen_Titan_Jaeger



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Depending on what chapter you choose the story changes, F/M, Other, choose wisely hoes, there will end up being spoilers if your not caught up to the game, you may end up leaving Josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teen_Titan_Jaeger/pseuds/Teen_Titan_Jaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I really want to spend quality time with each and everyone of you and share some moments that we'll never forget.<br/>Okay so... Let's party like fucking porn stars, okay?"<br/>_____________________________________________________</p>
<p>This story is all about you and how you decide to tell the story. Do you get to live till the end? Or do you die in a horrible accident or by some other force?</p>
<p>Chose your chapter wisely, you may end up changing everyone's fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prank [PROLOGUE]

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything (Since like May I think) so I apologize if this kinda sucks. 
> 
> Also the updates will vary because as you guys know school started and this year is going to be very difficult for me. 
> 
> Before the story starts please click the link to see what the reader is wearing (you don't have to go by what I put together) 
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/until_dawn_reader/set?id=176376773
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story!

It was one year ago. You remember it like it was yesterday. Well, you remember everything about the party, and at some point you passed out. You were just that drunk. You weren’t the only one found in a drunken slumber, though. You felt someone shaking you lightly.

“Hey [Y/N], wake up.” You let out a groan of annoyance, you slowly opened your eyes only to see Beth standing above you. She giggled a bit watching your drunk form rise from the couch.

“Jeez! You guys partied a little too hard huh? All three of you went down for the count!”

“Agh Beth, please stop being so loud…” You grumbled. Her voice was echoing against your skull and it hurt like a motherfucker.

“Oh sorry, well [Y/N] can you help me wake the boys up?”

You sighed, it felt like a chore to get up from the couch. You got up from the couch and followed Beth to the kitchen where you saw both Josh and Chris knocked out.

“Oh my god, they’re piss drunk!” You began to laugh as you approached them, “wow I expected Chris to K.O but Josh?” You placed your hand on Josh’s shoulder, shaking him slightly.

“I don’t think you should make fun of him -- you fell asleep too.” Beth said with a small smirk,

“Yes but that’s to be expected.”

As you two continued to talk, Beth had stopped randomly -- walking over to the window. You followed her movements and looked out the window too -- scanning the house’s surroundings.

“Hey… Did you see that?” Beth asked nervously, “My dad said it’d just be us over the weekend.”

“You saw someone?” You asked,

Beth just simply nodded her head and walked over to where Josh was sleeping, “Josh! Hey wake up!” She shook his shoulder a bit but he didn’t budge.  
“Damnit, ugh, where’s my sister?”

She looked around the room until she spotted a note on the counter, quickly walking over to it she grabbed it and read what was on it --

_Hannah,_   
_You look so damn hot in that shirt… but I bet you’re even hotter out of it._

_Come to the guest room at 2:00am ;)_

_Mike_   
_xxx_

 

“Oh my god. What did our naive sister get herself into now?

As if on cue you both heard a familiar voice call out,

“HANNAH!”

“Where’s Hannah going?” You asked,

“I don’t know, just try to wake Josh and I’ll go see what’s happening .” Beth said before running out of the kitchen.

You ran over to Josh and grabbed onto his arm, tugging him quite roughly -- still he didn’t wake up, “God damn it! C’mon wake up, your sisters need you! Agh fuck it.”

Quickly running out of the kitchen you spotted the rest of the crew standing outside, “Hey! What happened to-”

“It was just a prank, Han!” Emily called out insincerely,

“What did you do?!” Beth snapped at them,

“We were just messing around, Beth… it wasn’t serious-” Mike said

“You JERKS!” Beth ran off from the group and into the forest calling out to Hannah.

“So… Should we go after her?”

“You know,” You chimed i; they all turned to look at you -- probably just noticed you were there, “I think you’re the LAST person she wants to see right now Mike.”

“We were just playing a prank on her, [Y/N]. God chill out.” Jessica said crossing her arms,

Right now you were livid, how can your friends be so calm in this situation, and how can they just talk to you like you did something wrong! You just wanted to know what happened but of course someone has to give you an attitude.

“Look here princess, I don’t know what the fuck you guys did to her but now two of our friends are outside in the blizzard and you guys don’t seem to give two fucks. So don’t give me a disgusting attitude because I genuinely care about both of them. Also if I were you guys I’d think of a way to tell their brother and not just stand outside looking like a bunch of idiots.”

You walked back into the lodge and went straight to Josh. Grabbing a cup you filled it up with cold water. With it hovering over his head you poured its contents on him, making him shoot straight up and almost falling out of his seat.

He looked around with wide eyes, guess he was startled. It took Josh a few seconds to process what happened.

“[Y-Y/N]...” His voice was low and shaky, “w-what just happened… Did you pour water on me?”

You were pretty sure he was still a bit hungover -- grabbing his cheeks you made him stare directly at you, “Josh listen to me okay? Your sisters -”

“Where are they?” He interrupted,

“I’m getting to it okay? Just don’t interrupt,” he nodded his head slowly, “your sisters are outside right now. Everyone played a prank on Hannah and she ran outside. Beth then chased her; so now they’re gone. We need to call someone. We need to make sure something bad doesn’t happen-”

“Nothing bad is GOING to happen!” He exclaimed,

He got up from the chair and walked to the living room where everyone was pacing and thinking of a way to tell Josh.

“I mean how do you just tell someone that their sisters just ran into a blizzard because you pulled a prank on one of them?” Matt said outloud,

“I’m sorry c-could you repeat that?” Josh interrupted. All the attention shifted to him. “Can someone please tell me what the fuck just happened?”

“It...it was just a prank Josh. We didn’t think-” Ashley muttered before being cut off.

“Where the hell are my sisters?” He asked.

“Hannah was so embarrassed that she ran off into the storm. Beth just ran after her.” Sam responded.

“Are you fucking kidding me? What were you guys thinking?” Josh began to panic. “Oh no, no, no. What the hell? What are we gonna do?” He was beginning to mumble to himself a bit. This was when you stepped in to calm him down. You placed your hands on his shoulders to steady him.

“Josh listen. You’re gonna need to calm down. Okay?” You told him. He nodded in response. “I think the best thing we could do right now is call someone. There are rangers on this mountain right?”

“Y-yeah.”

“So we need to call them and tell them what happened. Okay?” He nodded once more. You released him from your grip. He seemed more calm now. Thank goodness.

“I’ll go call up the rangers.” Sam volunteered. She ran off to kitchen. Beth had mention earlier that there were some emergency numbers written down in a drawer somewhere. The rest of them remained standing in the living in silence. Nobody had to speak. They all understood how badly they messed up. Now they just needed to pray that their friends returned safely.

When Sam returned to the living room, she told everyone what the rangers had said. They couldn’t make it up the mountain with the blizzard blowing as hard as it was. They would have to wait until dawn. In the meantime you all stood in the lodge, waiting, hoping, that Hannah and Beth would walk through that door again. You waited hours, but they never returned. Not even after days, and months of searching. Tonight was the one year anniversary.

You still remember it, like it was yesterday.


	2. Mountain Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the one year anniversary of Beth and Hannah's disappearance. 
> 
> On the way back up the mountain you can't help but feel like someone or something is watching you... Let's hope it's just a deer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems rushed -- my dad's computer wasn't working properly and I was just frustrated because of it.
> 
> Also here's the outfit for this year
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/until_dawn_reader/set?id=175853861
> 
> Kudos and Comments would be nice!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

Here you are. One year after that tragic event. Sitting at the base of the mountain, at the cable car station. When you arrived, you watched the cable car leave. Looks like someone couldn’t wait to get back up there. Guess you can’t blame them. Sure it felt horrible to go back to the lodge, but you would rather be safe in the lodge than out here in the dark by yourself. 

You have some time to spare while you wait for the cable car. You decide to kill some time by re-watching the video that Josh sent out to everyone. You press the play button, and he starts speaking.

“Well hello friends and fans… Alright let’s do that again…” You giggle a bit as he adjusts the camera. What a dork…. What a cute little dork.

“Alright. Well hello friends and fans! It’s beyond awesome to have you guys all back this year. First off, I gotta say I’m super excited to welcome all my pals back to the annual Blackwood winter getaway!”

You sigh a bit. The first time you saw the video, you didn’t think much of it. It seemed like Josh was just being Josh. However now that to watch it again, something seems off. He seems awfully chipper, for a boy speaking about a tragic disappearance of family members. Like really weird-

You pause. You heard a branch snap somewhere -- a chill ran up your spine. 

This is why you don’t like being out here in the dark. 

You don’t know what’s out there. You are praying to god that it’s just a harmless deer, or rabbit, and NOT a bear or some shit. Your eyes dart around, another branch snaps and you heart stops.. Suddenly something falls out of the tree and you jump from the bench.

“Fucking hell!” You shriek. The thing that just fell from the tree runs out from the bushes.   
It’s a fucking possum. You groan audibly.

“You scared the crap out of me you little shit!” You watch it as it runs into the distance. You somehow managed to keep a grip on your phone. 

Josh’s voice can be heard from the palm of your hand,

“Let’s party like we’re fucking pornstars, okay!” Oh Josh. He just -- has such a way with words, and-- ... Oh who the hell are you kidding? What the hell was up with that stupid line? Just, never mind. After waiting five more minutes in the freezing cold you noticed the cable car coming back down. 

‘Finally’ You thought as you grabbed your things and got ready to head up the mountain. As you walk into the station, you paused. Turning your head around, you looked around the room. It felt like someone was watching you, you didn’t know why but they just were. It was weird.

 

“God this place is creepy as hell.” You said to yourself. This place was creepy, actually it was more than creepy it was downright frightening. I mean it felt like someone was watching you and to top it all off your two best friends died on top of that mountain just last year so yeah… this place was frightening.

When the cable car finally arrived, it's doors opening, you walked inside -- placing your bag on the seat; you still couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching at you. Turning around to face the entrance of the car you noticed a dark figure standing in the distance. A chill went down your spine -- it was pure fear going right through you. There WAS someone watching you but who? Who would do that? And just…. Why?

The doors closed just as fast as they opened and the cable car started to go up the mountain. A sigh of relief escaped your lips. Thank god that was over. 

“Who the fuck was that?” You just shook your head and watched the cable car approach the top of mountain.

After fifteen minutes of sitting in the car it came to a stop, “Guess I’m here.”   
Walking out of the car, and through the station, you noticed two people running around in the snow. Upon closer examination you found out it was Mike and Jessica. Mike had Jess pinned to the ground, innuendos coming from both of their lips. If you would’ve left them there you’re pretty sure they would go at it like rabbits. 

“So did I go down?” Jessica asked with a smirk on her face,

“Uhh, I don’t think so.” Mike replied,

“Mmm… I think you’d know so if I did.” 

“Oh love birds!~” You called out. Their heads turned to look at you, surprise and a bit of annoyance graced both of their faces. “Don’t you two think it’s a little too cold to be canoodling?”

“Oh [Y/N], surprised to see you’re here…” Jessica spat.

“Oh Jessica, surprised to see you’re still as unthreatening as ever. ” You rolled your eyes and walked past the the couple. 

“Good to see you too [Y/N]...” Mike said to himself quietly. He got off of Jessica, and stood up. As he brushed the snow off of his clothes, he spoke. “You couldn’t have, oh I don’t know, sensed the mood a bit?”

“Oh well I could, but I just wanna look out for my friends.” You replied.

“And this is why we don’t talk as much anymore.” He helped Jessica up. Jessica glared at you and held tightly to her man. You rolled your eyes and turned your back to them. You begin to walk.

“I’m gonna head up to the lodge. You two do whatever the hell you want. Not my fault if something happens.” You called out. You didn’t need to turn around to know that they were both glaring at you. You can’t blame them, you did sound totally bitter, but you have a right to be.

I mean these are the same people that pulled a prank on your best friend which then lead up to her and her sister going missing -- so yeah you had every right to be bitter towards them. 

While walking up the trail to the lodge that weird feeling of someone watching you came back. Stopping in your tracks, you looked around, “H-Hello…?” You called out, “Anybody there?” 

It was quiet…. too quiet. 

“This isn’t funny! Just come out already!” 

As those words escaped your lips the sound of a branch snapping could be heard. You jumped and let out a yelp. You weren’t sure to run right away or stay still and hope whatever you heard left you alone. Finally deciding, you ran as fast as you can -- away from whatever it was in the bushes. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god -- what the fuck was that!?”   
There it was! The lodge! Oh thank god that you made it there in one piece. Stopping in front of the stairs of the lodge, you hunched over placing your hands on your knees -- trying to catch your breath. “I-... I really hope… I don’t have to do that a-gain.” 

“[Y/N]?” A familiar voice called out, “You okay?”

Looking up you spotted Josh staring you down, along with Ashley, Matt, Chris, and Sam. 

“Huh?... OH! Yeah I’m fine -- just thought I heard something down there” You said pointing down the trail,

“It was probably a deer.” Sam said,

“[Y/N] you didn’t tell me you were afraid of deer.” Chris chimed in, with a smirk plastered on his lips.

“I’m not afraid of deer Chris.” You said crossing your arms,

“Says the girl who just ran down a trail because she heard a deer.” Josh said letting out a chuckle, 

“Guys, c’mon I’m not afraid of deer!” 

“Uh-huh, suuure.” 

You let out a small laugh, “Okay whatever.” walking up the stairs, standing next to Josh, “So when are we going to ‘party like pornstars’?” you elbowed his side playfully. 

“Soon, real soon.” A smirk appeared on his lips, 

“Can’t wait then~” 

“Get a room!” Chris called out,

Your cheeks turned a light pink, “Chris… Shut up.” 

He just let out a laugh, he knew you weren’t joking and he knew Josh wasn’t either but it was still fun to tease you about your little crush on his best friend. Although Chris wasn’t one to talk, at least you had more balls to flirt with Josh than him with Ashley. 

“So it’s pretty cold out here. Why don’t we head inside?” Josh waved his hand in the direction of the door. 

“Good idea. I’m starting to lose feeling in my hands.” Sam joked. Josh tried the front door. Locked. 

“Dammit… This freaking thing…”

“It’s iced?” Chris inquired.

“What else?” Josh said, defeated.

“Maybe there’s another way in.” 

“There’s a million way in. They’re just all locked.”

“There’s gotta be, like, a window around the corner, we can get, like, “get open” or something.”

“Wait a second, are you saying we should break in?”

“I don’t think it’s technically breaking in if you own the place, right?”

“Hey. Not if I don’t report you.”

“Umm…” Chris paused.

“Lead the way cochise.” Josh said pointing away from the door. Great, they’re gonna get the door open. 

You pray that they do it quickly. It’s starting to get cold out here.


End file.
